December 25, 2013: Our wedding day
by annielovesauggie
Summary: Fluff. One shot. Sometimes the risk is worth the reward. Auggie and Annie.


_**A/N: A little Christmas treat! For those of you reading Different, I promise, I'll finish it! For now, here's a little something for you….**_

"So, what do you want to do about Christmas?" He asked as he walked into the sitting area of his apartment carrying two glasses of tequila. He stopped and waited. There was no hint of her presence. She didn't respond to his question, so he put the glasses down on the coffee table and sat in one of the two arm chairs. He knew from experience that she was more prone to curling up in the corner of the couch.

"Annie?"

"Hmm?"

Ah, she was on the end closest to the bedroom. "Christmas?"

"Sorry. I was a million miles away. What about Christmas?"

He heard her reach for the glass. "Should we do….something? It feels weird totally ignoring the holiday."

"How do you usually spend it?"

Auggie laughed. "At work."

"What about your family? Don't they give you a hard time?"

"No. I usually make it home once or twice a year. They sort of figured out that I don't do holidays, though."

"Oh?"

Auggie exhaled and reached for his glass and drank it down in one swallow. He realized a little too late that he'd just given her a piece of his 'puzzle' that he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with yet. "I don't like holidays."

"Why?"

Annie watched the myriad of emotions play across his face. Finally he raised a hand and gave it a dismissive wave. "Too much work." He answered.

Annie assumed there was probably a lot more to accompany that statement, but since she was incapable of deciphering her own emotions, she decided it was best to let it go. "So, if it's just going to be the two of us, there's really no reason to go through all the trouble." She watched as relief washed over him.

"Okay."

"It's hard being away from work though. There's not much to do."

He listened to Annie shift restlessly on the couch. They'd both been sidelined since returning from Hong Kong. Calder had said they were not to return until further notice. At first they'd both slept for what seemed like a week, but once they'd recovered a bit, Auggie had observed Annie becoming more withdrawn and distracted. He knew she needed time to sort everything out, but he wanted to make sure she didn't retreat too far into herself.

"What would you like to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you could do anything…..go anywhere…..what would you do?"

"I think I've had my fill of foreign countries for a while. I've been living out of my backpack so long…I don't remember what it's like to have a home." She answered distantly.

"Marry me." Auggie had no idea why that popped out of his mouth, but once it was out, he was absolutely sure that he meant it.

"What?"

"I want you to have a home-with me."

"Auggie—I don't even have an identity. I'm technically still dead."

"Semantics, Walker. Will you marry me?"

He leaned forward and put his drink back down on the coffee table. He looked in her direction and did his best to make eye contact.

"Auggie—do you think-I mean, what if…."

"Annie, I love you. I want to be with you. Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes."

Auggie tried to keep himself calm, but he couldn't stop the massive grin from spreading across his face. "Let's go to Vegas."

"What?" She laughed. "Seriously, Auggie. I don't even have a driver's license anymore."

Auggie didn't respond. He stood up and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Calder's number. In a matter of moments, the problem was solved.

"Done."

"So, we're really doing this?" She laughed again.

"Pack a bag, Walker. I'm gonna need a minute on my laptop to handle the flight and hotel."

Annie only shook her head as she watched him walk to the kitchen counter and open his laptop. He put his headphones on and was instantly typing something indecipherable as random bits of code scrolled across the screen. She walked to the closet where she kept her backpack. She reached for it, but then stopped. Nothing happy was associated with her time as Jessica Matthews and now she was starting a new life. She needed a new start.

"I'm not packing anything." She announced.

Auggie was shoving his various electronic devices into his messenger bag. His only smiled at her declaration.

xXx

The next day, Annie awoke to a surreal view outside the floor to ceiling windows in their hotel room at the Venetian. She stretched out and enjoyed the luxurious feel of the quality sheets and duvet. They'd landed late last night and had been whisked away to the hotel. Auggie handled room service and they'd eaten burgers and fries in the posh sitting room before collapsing into bed. Unbelievably, she'd slept straight through the night.

"Morning."

Annie turned at the deep voice of her soon-to-be husband.

"Hey."

"Sleep okay?"

She watched him walk toward her. He didn't have his cane, she noticed. He held his hand slightly out in front of him. As he neared her, she reached out and touched his hand. He smiled and then sat down on the bed.

"I slept great."

Auggie ran his hand up her arm and relished the feel of her silky skin. True to her word, Annie packed nothing except a small make up case. As soon as they'd finished dinner, she'd stripped off her clothes and climbed into bed completely naked.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't?"

"Um, well, it was a little hard to keep my hands off you, Walker."

"You didn't need to control yourself." She teased as she reached out and touched his bare shoulder. Unlike her, he'd packed a few things; including pajama bottoms and a change of clothes.

"You fell asleep instantly. I think you needed it." He answered seriously.

"I feel better."

Auggie smiled. He sensed it as well. Whatever magic spell they were weaving here, it was working and Annie was coming back to him.

"You think you're happy now, wait until you get a look at the tub."

"I saw it last night and I fully plan of getting in there with you-after I go shopping."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"I only need a few things." She said as she bounded out of bed and into the bathroom.

xXx

Over the course of his career, the Army and then the CIA had sent him to locations that were mystifying and mysterious. He'd been all over the globe and seen and done things that were beyond description; yet this, this was truly a place he never ever thought he'd be standing-and he couldn't have been happier.

He stood at the front of the Viva Las Vegas Wedding Chapel with Annie Walker saying vows that, in his darkest days, he thought he might never get to say.

"I, August Anderson, take you Anne Catherine Walker, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

He swallowed hard as he felt her slim hand in his. He carefully felt for her fourth finger and slid on the simple, thin gold band that they'd chosen earlier.

Then, it was Annie's turn. She repeated her lines, and then placed the slightly thicker gold band on his hand.

It was over in a matter of moments. They were married.

They posed for a picture with their Elvis minister, and then one just the two of them. Then Annie and Auggie walked out of the chapel as husband and wife.

xXx

When they returned to their room at the hotel, Annie was stunned to see a candlelight dinner had been laid out for them in the sitting room.

"Auggie, did you do this?"

"Ah, I don't know what you're talking about, so no." He smiled as he followed her in.

"There's a table for two set in the middle of the room. There are candles, and champagne, and two covered dishes."

"Wish I could take the credit, but no." Auggie cautiously moved into the room. "Roses, too, I take it?"

Annie spun around and saw a massive bouquet of red roses on the nightstand next to the bed. She walked over and retrieved a card.

"It's all from Calder." She said with astonishment. "I didn't think he even liked us."

Auggie laughed. "We kinda bonded while you were away."

"You charm everyone! Do you know that?" She asked as she walked to him and slid her arms around his waist.

"I don't care about everyone. I only care about you. I love you, Annie."

The depth of feeling in his dark eyes stirred something deep within her and for a moment, she found the words would not come. Despite spending the last few months utterly alone, she knew—she always knew Auggie was there—waiting.

"I love you too."

xXx

The next day, Annie carefully packed her new bag with the few items she'd purchased in Las Vegas. The simple ivory dress sat folded on the bed. She smiled as she remembered her new husband discovering her dress as they dressed for the ceremony.

"Let me see it?" He said as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

She stepped away from the mirror and felt her jaw drop. She'd seen Auggie in suits before, but now, he looked like something that belonged on the cover of GQ. His black jacket and pants were tailored impeccably and his crisp white shirt highlighted his dark eyes. She walked to him and touched the knot of his slim, black tie.

"I think the knot's fine." He smiled.

"It's just an excuse to touch you."

She watched a slight blush tinge his cheeks. Then he lifted his head. "Let me see your dress."

She said nothing; only took his hand and placed it on her hip. She watched his face as he slid his hand around the curve of her hip and then upward toward the thin straps of her simple gown.

"Is it white?"

"More ivory, than white."

"Hmm." Finally, he raised his hands to her head and held her gently with his two hands. "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

She knew what he was asking; knew he meant 'are you sure you want to marry a blind man.' Auggie was so careful, so in control all the time, but she'd seen him crack a time or two and knew he still had flickering moments of doubt.

"I'm sure." She responded and leaned in to kiss him. "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

Auggie heard the note of insecurity in her voice and he wished he could reassure her. Ever since she'd come back from killing Henry, she'd wrestled with demons and he knew she wondered if she'd crossed a line that she could never uncross.

"I'm positive." He answered. He slid his hand down until it found hers. "Let's do this."

Now, she'd finished packing and was waiting for Auggie to finish something on his laptop before they headed to the airport.

Annie switched on the TV and then turned to Auggie with astonishment in her voice. "Auggie, it's the day after Christmas! I didn't even realize… "She trailed off.

He shut his laptop and unplugged his headphones. "Well, I guess that makes December 25th our anniversary." He smirked.

"Yeah, I guess it does." She smiled.

"Ready to go home?"

"Sure." Annie answered wistfully as she turned around in the lavishly appointed hotel room. This was a fairy tale, but it was time to go back-and start to put the pieces of her life back together.

"Good. I tried to arrange something right away, but it was kinda tough with the holidays…"

"What are you talking about?" She said as she led them out the door and down the hallway.

"We have an appointment with a realtor on Monday. I think a new life needs a new home."

"I really love you. You know that, right?" She leaned into his side.

"Good, 'cause we're married, you know."


End file.
